


Of Promises and Rainy Day

by HG1532



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG1532/pseuds/HG1532
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku selalu mengingat masa-masa itu pada saat turunnya hujan seperti hari ini. Akankah kau mengingatku? For FJMedic Secret Fujo 2014 Event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Promises and Rainy Day

Of Promises and Rainy Day

by Ichiko Miura

Disclaimer by Hajime Isayama

For Evenaru and FJ Medic Secret Fujo 2014 event

**Tetesan hujan menyerbu tanah, matahari bersembunyi di balik awan. Genangan air membasahi jalan, sudah lama tidak turun hujan dalam beberapa hari ini. Ini hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku membuka payungku dan berjalan ke halte bus dekat sini. Di halte bus ini, aku menunggu bus yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah.**

**Sudah sangat lama sejak kemenangan manusia atas titan, manusia berepopulasi kembali dan membentuk dunia yang lebih baik. Saat ini, manusia sudah hidup dengan aman. _Wall Maria, Wall Rose_ , dan _Wall Sina_ sekarang hanyalah sebuah bongkahan reruntuhan yang mengingatkan manusia pada sejarah dikuasainya dunia oleh titan. **

**Sekarang, aku terlahir kembali dimana manusia sudah hidup dengan damai. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana kehidupanku dulu saat itu. Teman-temanku yang lain pun terlahir kembali sama sepertiku. Seandainya mereka mengingat kehidupan saat itu, mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu kesepian seperti ini.**

**Ibu dan ayah masih sama seperti dulu, mereka masih menjadi orang tua yang sangat baik bagiku. Mikasa tinggal disebelah rumahku dan Armin tinggal di rumah yang jaraknya 50 meter dari rumahku. Mikasa mengikuti klub tinju di sekolah, ia sering pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi untuk latihan pagi. Mungkin sekarang Mikasa sedang bertengkar dengan Annie di klub tinju, Reiner dan Bertolt sering menjadi orang-orang yang melerai mereka. Ya, mereka bertiga masuk klub yang sama.**

**Sasha menjadi ketua klub masak dan kudengar dari Connie yang satu klub dengannya, ia selalu memakan lebih dari setengah bahan makanan sebelum mereka olah jadi makanan. Mungkin itu tujuannya masuk klub masak?**

**Armin ikut anggota perpustakaan, salah satu sahabatku itu hari ini pergi lebih pagi untuk mengurus keanggotaan perpustakaan. Ia masuk anggota perpustakaan karena ia... kutu buku.**

**Jean, Si Muka Kuda, kini ikut klub teater bersama Christa, Marco, dan Ymir. Muka kuda merasa tertarik pada klub teater padahal ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa tertarik. Mungkin karena ia sering menggantikanku pada masa-masa itu?**

**Erwin-danchou sekarang menjadi guru fisika di sekolah. Ia adalah guru yang baik, meskipun ia selalu mengeluarkan soal fisika dengan mencontohkan strategi _Survey Corps_ saat itu. Seperti ukuran jarak tembakan _flare_ , tinggi titan, dan posisi strategi. Apa mungkin sudah mendarah daging semua strategi itu padanya?**

**Hanji-san menjadi guru kimia yang mungkin sedikit.... aneh? Ia selalu mencari mangsa untuk menjadi kelinci percobaannya dengan ramuan terbarunya, di lain waktu dia meledakan ruangannya sendiri. Tentu saja, Erwin-danchou selalu bisa menghentikannya.**

**Mike-san, Si Guru Hidung, mengapa ia di sebut “Hidung”? Karena ia senang mengendus semuanya dengan hidung supernya, ia guru olahraga di sekolah.**

**Petra-san, Oluo-san, Eld-san, dan Gunther-san merupakan band terkenal alumni sekolah ini, band mereka bernama “Peole Gun”. Nama yang aneh terbentuk dari inisial nama mereka.**

**Dan... Levi-heichou, aku... tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama aku hidup sekarang. Dari semua orang yang kukenal, ia adalah orang yang ingin kutemui, sangat ingin kutemui.**

**Sejak masa itu, aku memiliki perasaan yang mungkin orang tidak mengerti. Hujan yang turun membuatku teringat dirinya. Aku ingin menemuinya, selalu.**

.

Sudah sangat lama sejak hari dimana aku bertugas untuk membersihkan gudang di markas lama _Survey Corps_. Menaruh barang dan menatanya kembali. Kau bisa tahu kenapa kubersihkan gudang ini. Ya, sang pria bertubuh pendekmaniak kebersihan menyuruhku membersihkan bagian gudang. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi membersihkan gudang yang ukurannya sangat besar sendirian, sendirian! Aku hanya bisa diam dan menerimanya, aku tidak mau babak belur karena aku tidak mengikuti perintahnya.

Kotak yang kubawa adalah kotak yang terakhir, aku meletakannya diatas kotak-kotak berisi barang tidak terpakai yang telah kususun. Setelah menyelesaikannya, tubuh ini terasa kaku dan lemas, tidak terasa aku terjatuh di lantai, kuusap dahiku yang dipenuhi dengan keringat.

“Kau sudah selesai, Eren?” tanya seseorang.

Suara yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku terkejut dan melompat, tidak sengaja kutabrak tumpukan kotak-kotak yang sudah kususun selama berjam-jam.

“AH!” melihat kotak-kotak itu terjatuh, mengingat lamanya menyusun kotak-kotak itu, membuatku sedih.

“Araa, Eren, maafkan aku!” orang yang berdiri di belakangku sangat panik, kulihat Petra-san meminta maaf padaku.

“Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?” kata seseorang dari arah pintu gudang, Oluo-san.

“Eren, aku dan Oluo akan membantumu membersihkan gudang, kami sudah selesai membersihkan bagian kami,” kata wanita yang merupakan penggemar Levi-heichou, wajahnya menunjukan kalau ia merasa bersalah, sembari menarik Oluo-san ke sampingnya.

“HA!?” kata Oluo-san yang tidak setuju mendengar ide Petra-san, dalam sekejap ia menginjak kaki Oluo-san membuatnya kesakitan, semua cara itu membuatnya setuju untuk ikut membantuku membersihkan gudang. Mereka membantuku membersihkan gudang dan kotak-kotak yang kujatuhkan sebelumnya.

Saat aku membersihkan kotak kecil terbuat dari kayu di antara kotak-kotak besar, entah kenapa rasa keingintahuanku muncul. Kuambil kotak itu dan kubuka secara perlahan, terlihat sebuah lencana berwarna perak dan sudah berdebu, bentuknya unik dan berbentuk seekor beruang yang sedang melindungi anaknya.

“Eren? Kau menemukan apa?” tanya Petra-san, aku menutup kotak kecil itu dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Ia hanya menatapku curiga, lalu ia tersenyum.

“Kau sudah membereskan bagianmu? Ayo, Eren, Segera selesaikan jika belum, kami akan menunggumu selesai di ruang utama,” kata Petra-san, Ia dan Oluo-san segera pergi dari gudang dan kembali ke ruang utama. Aku masih memegang kotak kecil itu, kulihat di sudut kanan bawah kotak itu tertulis. Levi.

Levi? Levi-heichou? Ini miliknya?

Rasa ingin tahuku semakin tinggi dan kumasukan kotak kecil itu di kantung bajuku. Segera kuselesaikan tugasku di gudang ini.

Malam hari tiba, setelah makan malam, aku duduk di ruang bawah tanah dan membuka kotak kecil itu lagi. Lencana itu terlihat indah dengan ukirannya yang jelas dan rapi, aku tidak mengamatinya sebelumnya. Kenapa lencana ini diletakan di gudang kastil lama seperti ini?

Aku berpikir terus, tidak terasa malam semakin larut. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada heichou yang namanya terukir pada kotak ini. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar heichou di lantai atas. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar sang maniak kebersihan, aku segera mengangkat tanganku untuk mengetuk kamarnya. Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengayunkan tanganku, tetapi sebelum tanganku mencapai permukaan pintu, pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukan seseorang di baliknya seorang pria dengan tubuh... pendek?

“Hm... Mau apa kau datang malam-malam seperti ini, bocah?” tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

“Em... saya mau menanyakan sesuatu, heichou,” jawabku dengan sedikit ragu setelah melihat wajah pria itu, apa aku harus menanyakannya? Aku melihat wajahnya, ia menatapku dengan tajam. Aku tidak punya nyali untuk melihatnya lagi. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuruni tangga, aku pun mengikutinya. Aku mengikutinya menelusuri lorong dan sampailah kami di dapur. Aku hanya melihatnya dari belakang.

“Hei, kau mau menanyakan sesuatu? Bicaralah,” kata heichou yang sedang membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Ah, ng... aku mau menanyakan tentang ini, aku menemukannya di gudang,” kataku menunjukan kotak kecil yang kutemukan di gudang, ia melihatnya, wajahnya tidak dapat kubaca.

“Kenapa kau tanyakan padaku?”

“Em... nama Levi-heichou tertulis disini,”

“Bagaimana kau tahu itu milikku? Namaku tidak hanya satu di dunia ini,” mendengar kalimat itu, aku berpikir, kenapa kutanyakan pada orang ini? Ia benar, tidak hanya pria ini yang memiliki nama Levi. Aku jadi sedikit malu dan terus berpikir. Ia duduk di meja dan meminum kopinya.

“Kau tidak perlu berpikir seperti itu, itu memang milikku,” aku melihatnya masih meminum kopinya.

“Ini... milik anda?” tanyaku lagi, ia tidak menjawab. Ia menaruh cangkir kopinya yang sejak tadi ia minum, ia melihatku tajam.

“Itu hadiah dari teman lama,” katanya, entah hanya perasaanku, terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang datar dan rendah, tapi menyimpan kesedihan. Aku membuka kotak itu dan mengambil isinya. Setiap kali membukanya, aku selalu kagum dengan ukirannya yang rapi.

“Kau boleh memilikinya,” kata heichou sambil meminum kopinya.

“Eh?! Heichou yakin? Sepertinya ini barang mahal? Ukirannya sungguh rapi,” kataku bersemangat, aku melihat heichou, ia melihat kearah lain dan beranjak dari kursinya.

“Kalau kau tidak mau, kembalikan saja di gudang,” kata pria maniak kebersihan ini sembari meninggalkan dapur, aku tetap tinggal di dapur dan melihat lencana itu. Seekor beruang yang besar dan buas, tapi tersirat suatu kelembutan darinya yang sedang menjaga seekor beruang kecil disampingnya. Aku meletakannya kembali di kotak kayu itu dan membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah. Kusimpan kotak itu di laci sebuah meja yang ada di ruang bawah tanah.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi aku merasa senang menerima lencana ini darinya. Benda yang pernah dimiliki Levi-heichou. Kubaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan perlahan kututup mataku.

.

Matahari sudah mencapai puncaknya, hari ini begitu panas dan menyengat. Petra-san sedang menyapu di halaman kastil. Oluo-san dan Gunther-san sedang mencabuti rumput di area yang sama. Eld-san merawat kuda-kuda kami di kandangnya.

“Eren! Tolong bantu bagian ini!” kata Petra-san, meminta bantuan. Aku berlari kearahnya dan menyapu bagian yang belum dibersihkan. Aku berpikir sejenak.

“Petra-san, aku berpikir apa kalian tahu tentang... Levi-heichou?” tanyaku pada Petra-san, wanita berambut pendek itu melihatku dan tersenyum.

“Kau tertarik dengan Levi-heichou?” tanyanya, aku mengangguk.

“Ini... tentang lencana yang kutemukan di gudang, kau tahu tentang lencana itu?” kataku, mengambil kotak kecil itu dari saku bajuku dan membukanya, ia melihat lencananya dan matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil.

“Kau dapat darimana, Eren? Setahuku ini barang yang tidak dijual bebas,” kata satu-satunya wanita di _Levi’s Squad_ ini dengan serius, Eld-san, Oluo-san, dan Gunther-san mendekat kemudian melihat lencana itu juga.

“Barang ini cukup mahal di pasaran,” kata Eld-san.

“Begitukah? Aneh sekali, pemiliknya mungkin tidak tahu jika ini mahal?” kata Oluo-san, “kembalilah bekerja, Eren!” lanjutnya. Sepertinya mereka tidak memperhatikan kotaknya yang bertuliskan nama Levi. Tapi, dari reaksi mereka, aku menduga mereka tidak tahu bahwa lencana ini milik Levi-heichou.

“Hei, Eren!” kata Eld-san memanggilku, aku melihat Eld-san dan yang lainnya, “berusahalah untuk ekspedisi ke-57 besok,” kata pria itu dengan tersenyum, begitu pula yang lainnya, mereka melihatku dan tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyuman mereka, sedikit ragu. Aku membungkukan badanku, dan berkata, “mohon bantuannya!”

.

.

**Bau hujan, aku merasa beruntung kali ini yang tercium adalah bau hujan, bukan bau darah seperti waktu itu. Saat itu aku berpikir semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja dan mereka akan kembali bersama kami, aku malah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Seharusnya aku memutuskan untuk mempercayai diriku sendiri, mungkin saat itu aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Orang bilang itu bukan salahku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perkataan itu. Menurutku, akulah yang patut disalahkan... pada awalnya.**

**_Heichou_ selalu memperhatikanku, ia tahu aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Ia selalu menghiburku, tentu dengan caranya sendiri.**

**_“Pilihlah keputusan yang tidak kau percayai tidak akan membuatmu menyesal, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau memutuskannya.”_ **

**Bus yang kutunggu tiba dan segera kunaiki bus tersebut. Aku duduk di kursi dekat jendela di paling belakang, aku sangat menyukai tempat ini, disinilah aku dapat berpikir dengan tenang.**

**Aku melihat keadaan sekitar yang dilewati bus ini, semuanya basah dan lembab. Di hari hujan seperti ini, tanpa henti aku memikirkannya. Aku terus berpikir di dalam bus yang sedang berjalan ini.**

_._

_._

+-+-+-+-+

“Eren, pergilah! Kami akan menghalaunya’’ kata Petra-san padaku, Eld-san Oluo-san mengangguk saat kulihat mereka. Aku bingung. Aku ingin mempercayai mereka, tapi dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka. Sebelum kuberanjak dan memutuskan, aku melihat mayat-mayat mereka tergeletak disekitarku.

Bau darah.

Titan wanita, atau bisa kusebut Annie Leonhart, itu berdiri di depanku dan membentangkan tangannya. Aku marah sekaligus... takut. Aku menggigit tanganku, tidak ada perubahan. Aku terus mencoba dan mencobanya lagi, tidak ada perubahan. Aku melihat dengan ketakutan kearah titan wanita itu. Ia menjangkauku dan mengambil tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Ayah, Ibu, aku...

 Takut.

Aku berbalik kearah lain dan melihat Hannes-san, ia tergenggam dalam tangan titan yang memakan ibu.

“Hannes-san!” teriakku, sekali lagi aku menggigit tanganku, tidak ada perubahan. aku melihat Hannes-san dimakan titan itu. Aku membatu dan tak bisa bergerak, sekali lagi aku kehilangan temanku. “HANNES-SAAAAAAN!!!”

Saat aku menangis dan tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaraku lagi, sebuah tangan menjulur dan menangkapku. Tangan titan setinggi 15 meter, dengan mulut yang lebar dan... aku mengenalnya, itu... diriku.

“Kau...”

Titan diriku melihatku dengan seksama, ia melihatku, melihat diriku yang tak berdaya, aku tahu mata itu, mata penuh penyesalan. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya, penuh dengan darah dan mayat-mayat manusia yang tidak utuh dan kulihat mereka, teman-temanku, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Erwin-danchou, Hanji-san, dan.... Levi-heichou berada didalam mulut titanku. Aku tidak mau melihatnya! Aku berteriak sangat keras sampai telingaku terasa akan pecah. Aku tidak sanggup melihat semuanya! 

Aku ketakutan melihatnya, apa artinya aku telah memakan mereka? Titanku membuka mulutnya semakin lebar dan melemparkanku pada genangan darah dan tumpukan mayat yang tidak utuh dalam tubuhnya. Aku semakin ketakutan. Aku menabrak sesuatu di belakangku, kubalikan tubuh untuk melihatnya. Disanalah sepasang mata itu menatapku dengan kebencian yang sangat dalam dari sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh.

Levi-heichou.

+-+-+-+-+           

_._

“HAH!” aku membuka mataku dan melihat langit-langit ruangan. Aku bermimpi.

Beberapa hari setelah pengkhianatan Reiner dan Bertolt, aku mengambil posisi duduk. Aku masih tidak percaya mereka bersikap baik padaku dan pada akhirnya, mereka mengkhianatiku sejak awal. Sejak hari itu lima tahun yang lalu.

Kali ini aku kehilangan Hannes-san. Aku terus kehilangan orang yang penting bagiku. Ini menandakan aku tidak cukup kuat. Apa yang bisa kulakukan setelah ini?  

Aku masih merasa bersalah atas tindakan yang kulakukan. Seharusnya aku memilih untuk mempercayai diriku sendiri. Aku sudah merasa cukup untuk kehilangan teman-temanku. Kuberanjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju meja kayu di seberang ruangan dan mengambil lencana itu dari laci meja dimana kutaruh kotak kayunya.

_‘Itu hadiah dari teman lama’_

Perkataan _heichou_ terngiang di kepalaku, mendengarnya mengingatkanku pada keseharianku bersama mereka. Semuanya teringat dalam sekejap dan aku teringat orang itu, Ibu.

Andai waktu itu aku bisa menyelamatkannya, ibu mungkin masih hidup sampai saat ini, andai waktu itu aku tidak bertengkar dengan ibu.

Aku kembali ke tempat tidur dan membungkus diriku dengan selimut, tenggelam dalam penyesalan. Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir. Aku menggenggam lencana itu.

“Oi, Eren!” kata seseorang, aku terkejut dan mengusap air mataku. Aku melihat Levi-heichou berdiri didekat tangga.

“Le...Levi-heichou?” tanyaku, aku tidak pernah melihatnya kemari, kenapa ia kemari sekarang. Ia masuk ke ruangan dan duduk di pojok tempat tidurku.

“Kau... masih menyimpan lencana itu?” kata Levi-heichou, aku melihat lencana yang ada di tanganku.

“A...ah, maksud heichou... ini?” tanyaku menunjukannya padanya. Ia mengambilnya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan nostalgia. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama, terlihat di matanya rasa penyesalan yang dalam. Ia memutar-mutarkan lencana itu ditangannya. “Anu... Heichou, apa saya boleh tahu, lencana apa itu?” kataku dengan gugup. Ia melihatku, lama, aku merasa makin gugup. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

“Teman-teman lamaku mati saat ekspedisi keluar tembok” kata Levi-heichou, “mereka yang memberikanku lencana itu.”

Aku tidak pernah melihat Levi-heichou menceritakan masa lalunya seperti ini.

“Bagaimana...mereka bisa mati?” tanyaku, sedikit takut. Ia hanya menatap ke ruang kosong dengan tatapan menyesal.

“Aku membuat keputusan yang salah, aku...” sebelum ia melanjutkannya, ia kembali membisu beberapa saat, ia kembali menatapku. “apa... apa kau masih menyesali apa yang kau pilih?” tanyanya dengan tatapan serius.

Aku hanya bisa diam, perasaanku tiba-tiba bergejolak. Perasaan menyesal yang ada dalam diriku kembali keluar. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan merenggut selimut yang ada di dekatku. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa saat ia menanyakan itu. Kenapa aku tidak memilih mempercayai diriku? Saat itu mungkin mereka bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

Aku hampir menangis lagi, sebelum heichou menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut.

“Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,” kata heichou.

Ketenangan muncul dalam diriku ini setiap elusan tangannya. Aku tidak mau bergerak, aku senang ia menepuk kepalaku dan mengelusnya. Sangat senang. Aku menutup mata dan membiarkan ketenangan ini menenangkan diriku yang kacau.

“Hei, jangan biarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam penyesalan itu,” dalam suaranya yang datar, ia menyemangatiku. Kulihat wajahnya, ia tersenyum padaku. Dalam diriku, muncul rasa yang menggelitik dan dadaku berdebar saat melihat senyuman yang pahit dan dingin, tapi terasa kelembutan di dalamnya, pertama kali ia tersenyum di hadapanku. Aku senang dan menggenggam tangannya yang sejak tadi mengacak rambutku.

“Hei... heichou! Aku punya permintaan!” kataku, ia hanya menatapku, “berjanjilah kau akan terus hidup dan....”   kata-kataku berhenti di tengah kalimat yang kuucapkan.

“Dan?” tanyanya ingin tahu.

“Dan... akan terus bersamaku...” kataku menunduk, malu dengan hal yang kuucapkan sendiri. Ia tidak menjawabku, aku tahu aku meminta sesuatu yang memalukan.  Kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalaku, kulirik dengan hati-hati. Heichou menyandarkan dahinya di dahiku. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Beberapa saat ia diam dan tidak bergerak, kulirik wajahnya, ia memejamkan matanya.

Bulu matanya panjang.

Kemudian pria ini membuka matanya dan melihatku, untuk sesaat aku terkejut dan memalingkan mataku. Sekali lagi ia menepuk kepalaku dan menjauh dariku. Segeralah ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi dari ruang bawah tanah ini.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan senang, malu, dan sedih. Aku mengusap dahiku. Aku... menyukainya.

.

.

**Aku selalu ingat dengan kehangatan yang heichou berikan saat itu. Aku tidak menyangka ia bisa menjadi orang yang peduli dengan bawahannya sepertiku. Sekali saja, aku selalu berpikir ingin menjadi orang yang berguna baginya dan dapat melindunginya. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih kuat darinya.**

**Bus berhenti di halte dekat sekolah, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Kuperhatikan sekitarku, basah dan lembab, sama seperti sebelumnya. Tetesan hujan masih menyerbu tanah. Mulailah diriku berjalan dengan santai ke sekolah.**

**Kukira aku bisa selalu bersamanya, tapi...**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, Christa, atau bisa kubilang Historia Reiss, mengambil alih kerajaan. Kami berhasil mengalahkan kerajaan. Rod Reiss terbunuh ditangan Historia, Levi-heichou telah mengalahkan Kenny Ackerman dan membunuhnya. Teman-temanku terluka dan mereka sedang dirawat oleh anggota _Survey Corps._ Armin dan Mikasa membantuku keluar dari tubuh titanku, mereka menangis.

“Eren, kita berhasil!” teriak mereka dan memelukku erat, aku tahu hari ini akhirnya datang, dimana manusia bisa hidup damai. Aku melihat Levi-heichou berdiri dan memimpin teman-temanku yang masih bisa bergerak. Ia melihatku dan tersenyum, hanya itu yang  kuingat terakhir kali.

.

Mataku terasa berat dan cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, kulihat Mikasa sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Armin, Jean, dan Connie tidur di sofa yang ada dalam ruangan, mereka tidur saling bertumpuk satu sama lain, itu membuatku tertawa.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras, semua yang sedang tertidur di ruangan ini terbangun, Jean dan Connie terjatuh.

“Bangunlah, bocah-bocah! Tidakah kalian mengerjakan sesuatu!?” kata pria dengan tubuh terlatih tapi pendek, kau tahu siapa, memegang kemoceng dan memakai dua helai kain untuk menutupi kepalanya dan mulutnya. Ia melihatku, aku hanya melongo dibuatnya.

“Apa yang kau lihat bocah?” tanyanya padaku, Mikasa dan yang lainnya melihatku, mereka akhirnya menyadari jika aku terbangun. Mereka menyerbuku dan memelukku.

“EREEEEN! AKHIRNYA KAU BANGUN!!” kata Armin terisak.

“BODOH KAU! KUKIRA KAU SUDAH TIADA!!” kata Jean dengan muka kudanya.

“KAU MEMBUAT KAMI KHAWATIR!!” kata Connie cemas. Mikasa memelukku, ia memelukku dengan erat, aku merasa sesak napas.

“Lepaskan dia, dia terlihat biru,” kata pria maniak kebersihan itu, mereka melepaskanku secepatnya.

“Ng... aku... sudah berapa lama tidur?” tanyaku, mereka melihatku kesal.

“Kau sudah tidur lebih dari tiga bulan!” teriak Jean dan Connie, mereka menarik kerah kausku, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Aku melihat heichou, ia tersenyum sekali lagi.

Satu per satu temanku datang berkunjung. Pada saatnya sang surya tidak menunjukan dirinya lagi hari ini dan aku sendiri, Erwin-danchou mengunjungiku bersama Levi-heichou.

“Eren, kudengar keadaanmu sudah membaik,” katanya tersenyum, kami mulai mengobrol seperti biasanya, Levi-heichou hanya diam duduk di sofa.

“Eren, maksud kami datang kemari, kami ingin kau ikut untuk terakhir kali,” kata Erwin-danchou, “kami membutuhkannya untuk ekspedisi terakhir ke distrik Shiganshina dan kami membutuhkanmu disana,” lanjutnya.

Benar, bukan berarti kami menang dari titan yang masih merajalela di luar dinding. Kami masih harus menemukan semua misteri ini di rumahku. Aku harus mengakhirinya.

“Baik, saya akan ikut di ekspedisi terakhir,” kataku dengan yakin, pria dengan rambut palsu itu tersenyum.

Saat ia pergi dari ruangan, Levi-heichou masih berada di sini. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan dan berkata,

“Sepertinya kali ini, aku meminta bocah untuk hidup dan...” kata-katanya tidak terdengar di telngaku, “berjanjilah!” kata pria yang memiliki hobi bersih-bersih itu, nadanya datar sama seperti biasanya, aku menangkap sesuatu yang tersirat dalam makna dibalik kata-katanya. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ia katakan.

.

                Hari ekspedisi terakhir akhirnya tiba, kami memulainya dari gerbang distrik Klorva. Kami menjalankan strategi yang mungkin mirip dengan ekspedisi sebelumnya. Pemandangan ini terulang kembali.

                _Flare_ dari berbagai arah mulai ditembakan, kami menghindari banyak titan. Sekali lagi,  kukira keadaan akan berjalan dengan lancar, tapi tetap saja korban mulai berjatuhan.

Mengatakan itu lebih gampang dibanding mengerjakannya.

Saat malam mulai larut dan kami mulai kelelahan, kami melihat _Wall Maria,_ setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, kami tiba di _Wall Maria_ , disini kami menaiki tembok dan meninggalkan kuda kami di bawah. Titan tidak tertarik pada makhluk selain manusia.

Kami bersiap-siap untuk beristirahat.

.

Malam hari, aku terbangun, kulihat teman-temanku sedang tertidur pulas. Aku beranjak dari tempatku tidur dan berjalan ke pinggir tembok. Aku lihat kuda-kuda kami masih terikat pada pohon. Aku melihat heichou sedang duduk di salah satu sisi tembok. Ia menerawang ke kejauhan. Aku mendekatinya.

“Apa maumu bocah?” tanyanya, melihatku datar.

“Ng.... tidak, aku tidak bisa tidur...” kataku, sedikit gugup. Ia hanya menghela napasnya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, kulihat ia tidak keberatan.

“Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan jadi perang terakhir manusia?” kata pria bebersih ini, aku tidak dapat menjawabnya, seperti yang ia katakan, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Aku melihatnya, wajahnya yang selalu suram dan tidak berekspresi, bulu matanya yang lentik, ia seharusnya populer di kalangan wanita _Survey Corps._ Aku hanya memandanginya, “apa yang kau lihat, Eren?” tanyanya, membuatku terkejut dan malu.

“Ti..tidak...” kataku, aku malu tertangkap basah tengah melihatnya, “kurasa aku tertarik pada heichou...” tanpa sadar aku mengatakan hal yang lebih memalukan. Kulihat wajah heichou, mukanya tetap datar. Ia tidak bereaksi.

                .

                .

**Perjalananku ke sekolah masih berjalan dan entah mengapa waktu rasanya berjalan lambat.**

**“Hai, Eren!” kata seseorang menepuk punggungku, Marco dan Jean, mereka tidak memakai payung dan mendahuluiku berlari ke sekolah. Aku membalas sapaan mereka.**

**“Hai, Jean, Marco!” mereka melambai padaku sembari berlari.**

**Pada masa itu tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan diantara keheningan. Semua yang tertidur terjaga dan kami melihat titan kolosal dan titan zirah muncul dari kegelapan malam, Bertolt dan Reiner. Terjadilah pertempuran antara pasukan _Survey Corps_ dan Bertolt-Reiner. Pada pertempuran itu, kami kehilangan Hanji-san, Jean, Sasha, dan.**

**Eren Jeager**

**.**

**.**

                Hujan turun dengan deras. Bisa kurasakan tetesan air yang mengenai kulitku. Darahku bercampur dengan genangan air.

Levi-heichoumengangkat kepalaku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, kulihat matanya yang biasanya mengintimidasiku, kini berubah menjadi kepanikan dan kesedihan. Pertama kalinya kulihat matanya seperti itu.

“Eren!” kata pria maniak kebersihan ini, aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

“Heichou... maafkan aku... aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu, _”_ kataku dengan pelan, ia hanya menatapku datar. Aku tertawa.

“Kau... sudah berjanji Eren...” kata heichou, suaranya tidak dapat kutebak apa yang ia rasakan. Wajahnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, datar dan tidak berekspresi. Aku semakin ingin tertawa. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Apakah kau menangis? Tapi air hujan menutupinya.

“Maaf heichou, aku... tidak bisa... menepati janjiku... padahal... heichou sudah menepati janji...” kataku terengah, tidak kuat menahan desakan di dadaku.

“Eren!” suaranya sedikit mengeras.

“Heichou, aku senang.... bersamamu...” kata-kataku sudah tidak keluar dari tenggorokanku, aku sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Mataku mulai menjadi gelap dan memudarkan cahaya yang ada disekitarku. Aku hanya bisa merasakan dua lengan yang memelukku dengan erat dan tetesan air mata di wajahku.

Kulihat terakhir kali, langit yang mulai terang menandakan pagi telah datang dan rintik hujan mulai mereda.  

Maafkan aku heichou, maafkan aku pergi lebih dulu, padahal akulah yang memulai janji itu...

Maaf heichou...

Maaf

-

Maaf

-

**Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingat, aku terlahir kembali di dunia yang sudah damai. Sampai sekarang, aku selalu merasa bersalah.**

**Kuharap ia terlahir kembali di masa ini.**

**Aku ragu apakah ia akan mengingatku? Semua temanku tidak mengingatku sebagai Eren masa itu, Bagaimana jika ia tidak mengingatku? Apakah aku harus mengulang semuanya dari awal?**

**Ia berjanji padaku agar ia selalu berada bersamaku, tapi aku mengingkarinya, meninggalkannya di dunia yang tidak aku tahu kelanjutannya.**

**Aku sudah sampai di sekolah kuletakan sepatuku dan menggantinya dengan _uwabaki_. **

**“Aaaaah, aku tidak tahu lagi ada apa dengan mereka!” kata Reiner, ia meletakan sepatunya di raknya yang tidak jauh dari rakku. “oh, hai, Eren!” sapanya padaku, aku mungkin tidak menyukainya, tapi bukankah itu masa lalu yang sudah lama?**

**“Lakukan sesuatu pada teman kecilmu itu, Eren!” katanya, mungkin mengeluhkan tentang Mikasa? “Annie juga tidak bisa diajak berdamai,” Yup, benar, Mikasa dan Annie.**

**“Mereka berkelahi lagi?” tanyaku dengan sedikit tertawa, Reiner mengangguk dan menggaruk kepalanya.**

**Bel berbunyi, aku dan Reiner bergegas masuk ke kelas untuk menemui teman-teman kami. Erwin-sensei, panggilanku padanya sekarang, masuk kelas dan berdiri di depan.**

**“Selamat pagi, semua, hari ini kalian akan menemui guru seni rupa kalian yang baru, silakan masuk”**

**Anak-anak di kelas dengan wajah tidak sabar menunggu sang guru baru masuk, aku tidak tertarik untuk melihat guru itu. Aku hanya melihat kearah luar kelas dan mengamati langit yang biru. Kudengar benturan kapur dan papan tulis, menandakan ia sedang menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.**

**“Em... tidakkah kau mengenalkan dirimu lebih jelas? Tidak hanya menuliskan namamu,” tanya Erwin-sensei, guru baru itu diam dan tidak berkata apa pun. Aku melihat ke arah di mana guru itu berada.**

**Mataku membelalak saat aku melihat seseorang dengan tatapan tajam dan tinggi cukuuuup pendek? Ia melihatku dengan tatapan yang kukenal, lembut dan rindu.**

**“Sudah lama ya, Eren” bisik pria yang dulunya maniak kebersihan, mungkin sekarang sama, itu dan disanalah ia berada dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Aku terdiam di tempat tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatian, aku mendekatinya dan menunjukan senyumku padanya.**

**“Senang bertemu denganmu lagi,” jawabku sambil berbisik.**

**Levi-sensei.**

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to :
> 
> Fuyuki yang sudah membantu sepanjang proses sebagai beta-reader.
> 
> Evenaru yang memberikan promptnya.
> 
> FJMedic yang telah mendukung.
> 
> Terima kasih.
> 
> HG1532-IchikoMIura
> 
> Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dan tidak sesuai yang diinginkan hehe. Yay!


End file.
